inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 28
Miroku in der Falle ist die 28. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Mirokus Kaazana ist bei einem Kampf beschädigt worden und er sucht den Mönch Mushin auf, bei dem er groß geworden ist. Dieser soll das Schwarze Loch wieder reparieren. Doch wieder einmal hat Naraku eine Falle gestellt. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yashas Gruppe befindet sich in einem Dorf, um einen Rattendämon auszutreiben. Als der Dämon rauskommt, tötet Sango ihn mit einem Schlag, Miroku hat sich derweil unauffällig auf die Jagd nach einer schönen Frau gemacht. Während dem Kampf hatte Sango Nioidama eingesetzt, dass auch Inu Yasha niedergeschlagen hat. Nun erst merken sie, dass er nicht mehr da ist und Sango wird zum ersten Mal damit konfrontiert, dass der Mönch jeder jungen Frau nachstellt. Miroku hat indessen eine Frau gefunden, die ein Kind für ihn austragen will, dann jedoch verwandelt sie sich in eine Gottesanbeterin. Er saugt sie mit seinem schwarzen Loch ein, doch ihre Klingen berühren den Rand des Loches und es reißt teilweise auf. Später in der Hütte distanzieren sich Sango und Kagome von Miroku, da er mal wieder einer Frau nachstellen musste. In der Nacht ist Miroku noch lange wach und bemerkt, dass die Verletzung sehr weh tut. Dann erinnert er sich an den Tag, an dem er als kleiner Junge mit ansehen musste, wie sein Vater von seinem eigenen schwarzen Loch eingesaugt wurde. Also verschwindet er und sagt den anderen nichtmal Bescheid. Er hat sich auf Hachiemons Rücken auf den Weg gemacht und landet schließlich in einer kreisrunden Lichtung im Wald, wo sein Vater gestorben ist. Unweit von dort gelangt er zu dem Tempel von Meister Mushin und den alten betrunkenen Mushin. Dieser meint, dass er das scharze Loch zwar reparieren, Miroku es aber dann für lange Zeit nicht einsetzen kann. Sollte er es trotzdem tun, würde das schwarze Loch ihn in kurzer Zeit einsaugen. Kagome fragt sich noch, warum Miorku sie einfach so zurückgelassen hat und nur den Dorfbewohnern gesagt hatte, dass sie ihnen Grüße übermitteln sollen. Myōga taucht auf einmal auf und meint, dass Miroku sich in der Nacht sehr sonderbar verhalten hat, was sein schwarzes Loch angeht. Kagome will Miroku finden, aber sie weiß nicht, wo sie mit der Suche anfangen soll. Mushin bereitet eine Medizin für Miroku zu, als ein Dämon herankommt und ihn mit weißen Schlieren einsprüht. Danach geht Mushin zu Miroku und meint, dieser solle schlafen, was auch eintritt. Dann jedoch holt Mushin ein Messer heraus, um Miroku zu töten. Inu Yasha läuft bereits mit den anderen durch einen nahe gelegenen Wald, als ein Saimyōshō auftaucht. Sie verfolgen ihn, da sie denken, dass er sie vielleicht zu irgendeiner wichtigen Person, eventuell sogar Miroku, bringt. Dieser kann sich im letzten Moment vor Meister Mushin retten, da er noch nicht ganz eingeschlafen ist und blutet nur an der Schulter. Mushin meint, dass er ein Wurmdämon ist, der von Naraku einen Juwelensplitter bekam und außerdem hat die Medizin Miroku gelähmt. Er kann sich jedoch mit seinem Stab noch kurz retten, und Hachiemon rettet ihn dann und rennt weg. Er ist jedoch nicht sehr schnell und die Dämonen sammeln sich um sie. Dann befiehlt er Hachiemon, sich zu retten und bleibt alleine zurück. Hachiemon wird jedoch von Samiyousho verfolgt und erst, als er Inu Yasha findet, kann dieser ihn vor den Insekten retten. Miroku hat einen Bannkreis errichtet, um sich vor den Dämonen zu schützen und erkennt, dass er nur wegen seinem Hang zu Frauen wohl hier sterben wird. Hachiemon erzählt nun seinen Freunden von der Verletzung des schwarzen Loches und dem Versuch, es reparieren zu lassen. Sie kommen nun bei den Dämonen an und vernichten einige von ihnen, aber im Verhältnis zur Gesamtzahl nur wenige. Mirokus Bannkreis jedoch lässt nach und verschwindet und der Mönch schließt mit dem Leben ab, da er diesen aussichtslosen Kampf nicht kämpfen will doch im rechten Moment kommt ihm Inu Yasha zur Hilfe. Nun meinen alle, dass sie sich große Sorgen gemacht haben und Miroku ist erstaunt, dass sich alle Sorgen gemacht haben, auch wenn er es nicht zeigt. Als einziger sagt Inu Yasha nichts, da er keine Worte findet. Dann erscheint Mushin und meint, dass er sie alle bestrafen wird. Als Inu Yasha auf ihn losgeht, schmeißt Mushin eine Bannkette auf Tessaiga und dann auf ihn, sodass er eingeschränkt kämpfen muss. Mit dem Sankon Tessō kann er sich noch wehren, doch dann verstärkt Mushin den Bann. Dann kommen Würmer aus ihm heraus und Myoga erkennt, dass ein Wurmdämon Mushin kontrolliert und man diesen finden und töten muss. Shippō sieht den Wurmdämon auf einem Dach sitzen und macht sich mit Kagome und Sango auf den Weg. Inu Yasha wehrt sich nochmal gegen den Bann der Kette und könnte Mushin töten, doch dieser bemerkt ganz richtig, dass dann keiner Mirokus Kazaana reparieren könnte und er am nächsten Tag sterben würde. Inu Yasha lässt ihn los und Mushin nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ihn noch stärker zu bannen. Dann kommt ein Haufen Dämonen auf Miroku zu und er will trotz Verbot das Windloch einsetzen, da er lieber eingesaugt wird, als von Dämonen zerfleischt zu werden, was Hachiemon nur bestätigen kann. Als er die Dämonen schließlich einsaugt, ist Inu Yasha entsetzt und nutzt die Unaufmerksamkeit Mushins dazu, den Bann zu sprengen und diesen mit einem Fausthieb ruhig zu stellen. Er springt zu Miroku, dessen Windloch deutlich Schaden genommen hat und schließt den Wind, dann befiehlt er Miroku, das Windloch auf keinen Fall wieder einzusetzen und außerdem soll er sich anstrengen zu überleben. Genauso strengt Inu Yasha sich nun gegen die Dämonen an und ein starker Schlag vernichtet sie mit einem Strom aus Energie alle auf einmal. Alle seine Freunde sind begeistert von diesem Angriff und Kagome meint, dass das die wahre Kraft Tessaigas ist. Sango tötet nun den Wurmdämon und Mushin kann sich ausruhen. Am nächsten Tag macht er sich erneut an die Heilung des Windloches und meint zu Mirokus Freunden, dass dieser in Zukunft auf jeden Fall besser aufpassen sollte. Dann bittet er Inu Yasha zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen, bei dem er nochmal bekräftigt, dass Naraku getötet werden soll. Miroku wacht nun in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde wieder auf und nimmt seine gesunde Hand sofort dazu, Sango an den Hintern zu fassen, wofür er einen Holzeimer auf den Kopf bekommt. Immerhin können sich seine Freunde recht sicher sein, dass er über den Berg ist. Soundtracks #Title Card Theme #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #On a Trip of Destiny #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Air Hole #Fight to Death #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack (ab 1:07) #Attack (ab 0:04) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Careless and Carefree #Half Demon, Inu Yasha